Certain experiences are better when shared with one or more other people, but having someone else physically present is not always possible. For example, a shopper may wish to have a companion help select product such as clothing, home goods, or groceries. In the event that another person is unable to physically be present, video chat applications are currently available to provide two-way audiovisual communication using one or more cameras and/or microphones. These applications can allow a person not physically present to see and hear some of the experience.
However, these applications cannot provide the users with a truly shared environment, and the remote individual often lacks the ability to clearly indicate or act upon items in the experience. For example, if a user is shopping for clothes, the remote individual has no ability to move, change, or directly indicate anything in the shopper's vision. The remote individual has no way of, for example, handing the shopper an item of clothing to try on, or even indicating a particular item on a shelf or display. While the current applications allow some limited interaction, they do not provide a truly shared and interactive environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that allow a device to collect information about an experience, augment that information with interactive virtual elements, and share that augmented environment between two or more people. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.